


Demons and Drugs

by orphan_account



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace gets addicted to yin fen, and all those around him, including Tessa and Jem, have to watch him die and fade as Jem did almost 300 years ago. (You're welcome for the feels. }:3 )</p><p>(EDIT: Please don't read this oh my god please this is trash. Read something I've written more recently please please please. This is literally my worst writing ever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe.... just a warning, this is going to contain MAJOR feels. If you want to avoid that, don't read this. Just saying.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!! They are 100% Cassandra Clare's!

_Back again._

Jace sighed heavily as he inhaled the too-familiar, overly sweet scent that hung heavily and permanently inside the ifrit den. He hated this trip, the trip he made daily just to survive. But he needed it. For Clary, for Alec, for Izzy. For everyone, he needed to live, even if what he needed to do so was killing him anyway.

The scaly-skinned ifrit behind the sales counter looked up, his eyes widening slightly in recognition and pity. He pulled a small package out from underneath the counter, sliding it across the scratched and mutilated wood to Jace. The white cloth was warm beneath Jace’s hand, as it always was. Jace nodded once, slipping the small package into his jacket pocket, careful to not let any of the dangerous yet strangely beautiful contents spill out. As quickly as he could, he walked out of the small, hole-in-the-wall building, taking a deep, refreshing breath of the clear early morning New York air. He made his way up the deserted street, back to the Institute.

He walked up the stone steps and pushed the doors open just wide enough to slip through, closing them as quietly as he could behind him. He didn’t bother with the ancient, creaky elevator, instead stalking silently up the staircase to his bedroom. Sighing softly, he shut the door behind him with a soft click. Jace walked to the bathroom and closed that door behind him as well, locking it.

He leaned over the counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had begun to pale, becoming silver rather than gold. His eyes, too, had become silvery, and his skin seemed to get paler with each passing day. His cheeks seemed gaunt; his bones had become more prominent in his face and hands. He hated this, he hated being so dependent on this drug, but even he knew that there was no cure. The only person to have survived had been saved by Jace’s heavenly fire. And now that it was gone…

Jace sighed and pulled a glass from the cabinet beneath the sink, filling it with water and pouring the silver powder from the packet into it. He swirled the water until it was dissolved, then downed the mixture, gagging slightly at the burned sugar taste of it. He put the glass back under the sink. He went back into his room and flopped onto the bed, throwing the cloth that had contained the powder into the fireplace as I passed. The drug made the fire flare briefly blue.

Jace closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness of sleep.

 

_The demon. The blue-skinned bastard that Jace hadn’t been able to kill. It paced in front of Jace, who was tied with electrum wire to an iron chair. Blood trickled down his wrists, warm and sticky on his curled fingers. The demon smirked cruelly and flicked its stinger-tipped tail behind it._

_“Well, well, little Shadowhunter. I wonder… I’ve heard that your pain tolerance is higher than a normal human. There are so many things I could do… but what to choose?”_

_Jace snarled wordlessly, unable to talk through the nasty tasting, tough leather strap secured tightly over his mouth. The demon smirked wider then, it’s emotionless eyes cold and cruel._

_“Ah, I know! I can use that lovely idea Yanluo shared with me. When was it again… somewhere around 1920? I don’t remember; human time goes so fast. I’ve heard the effects are quite lovely. Do you know of which I speak, Shadowhunter? Do you know what happens when_ yin fen _is injected into one of your kind repeatedly?”_

_When Jace, glaring coldly at the demon and trying not to show the fear pulsing through his veins, didn’t answer, the demon chuckled._

_“No, I suppose you wouldn’t. After all, not many of you get addicted to such a nasty demon drug. But, lucky for you, you’re about to get a bit of first-hand experience.”_

_The demon’s tail whipped toward him, lightning fast. The stinger buried itself in Jace’s arm and he screamed as he felt the demon drug burst through his body. Over and over again, the stinger stabbed into Jace’s flesh, the demon cackling wildly the entire time. Jace’s body felt like it was burning, melting, the pain agonizing. He screamed… and screamed… and screamed…_

Jace was pulled from the dream by the harsh impact of his body slamming against the floor. His shirt and hair was pasted to his skin with sweat, the blankets halfway pulled off the bed and tightly tangled, due to his thrashing. He was panting hard, his heart racing. The memory of that, of the reason he was so dependent now on the drug, had haunted his sleep since it had happened almost a month ago. Two days as the demon’s prisoner, and the _yin fen_ had completely taken over his body. Two days and his life span had been cut down to four more years, at most.

Jace put his head down, leaning his elbows on his knees. He hadn’t told anyone of his addiction yet, but he knew he would have to eventually. Still, he didn’t want them thinking they needed to treat him differently just because he had that… condition. Even so, he had seen the changes the drug was bringing and knew that they wouldn’t go unnoticed for very much longer. None of his friends were stupid, and knew him well enough to notice when something like this was going on. Eventually, someone would get worried, and they would fine out, and they would end up panicking on his behalf.

Jace knew that he wouldn’t say a word until absolutely necessary. Everybody was so happy in the peace after the war, and he didn’t want to ruin it just because of some stupid drug addiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Cassandra Clare has that right!

Clary yawned slightly and leaned her head against Simon’s shoulder. They were walking through Central Park, looking for Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, and Alec. They were planning on spending a calm day together, and they had all turned their phones off so that no one would interrupt. They were all hopeful for a bit of peace.

As they rounded a corner in the path, Clary stood up straight and smiled. There they were, standing in a happy group. Alec was chatting with Isabelle lightly, his hand twined with Magnus. Jace turned around and smiled at her, making her heart do little flips in her chest. He was still gorgeous, and looked the same, but something seemed… different, almost wrong. If she was to draw him, she would still shade him in shades of gold, but now it would be dimmer, maybe with a light layer of silver over it, because that was what looking at him was like now. His hair, eyes, and skin were somehow lighter, seeming to grow almost silvery with every passing day.

Any and all worries were thrown out of her mind as Jace walked over to her, a light smile playing around his mouth. He closed the distance between them and pulled her close, lightly kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes and breathing him in. Once again, a tiny worm of doubt wormed her way into her mind. He smelled different, his usual cinnamon-y scent tinted with something sweet yet dark, almost like burnt sugar.

He pulled away and smiled at her, once again driving any worry from her mind as he laced his fingers with hers. They walked over and joined Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus. Everyone was smiling so happily; it was hard for Clary to remember that, barely a month ago, we had been fighting for our lives in a demon world. She pushed the thoughts away; she was determined to forget that time.

They set off, walking in a group around the park as they talked peacefully. Clary stayed quiet, smiling as she listened to all of the other conversations. Alec and Magnus were arguing about Alec’s wardrobe, and Simon and Izzy were just catching up. This was one of Simon’s few days away from the Shadowhunter Academy, so he was determined to spend every second of it with Isabelle. He had regained every single one of his memories, with no missing pieces. Clary was glad to have him back.

Jace’s hand tightened briefly around hers. “Hey, you alright? You look all pensive and serious. I mean, I guess it’s alright if you’re thinking so seriously about how gorgeous I am and all.”

Clary laughed and shook her head, smiling up at Jace. “I was just thinking about how nice it is that we can do things like this and just relax,”

He grinned and laughed softly. “It is nice, isn’t it?”

She nodded and they kept walking, enjoying the peace and the warmth of the sunlight. After a few hours, as the sun was just starting sink below the tops of the skyscrapers, they made their way to Taki’s.

Just before they went in, Clary felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tessa Gray and Brother Zachariah standing there. She smiled, but the expression was gone as soon as it came as she noticed the grim, slightly pitiful expressions on their faces. Zachariah—no, she reminded herself, Jem—seemed pale.

“Clary,” Tessa’s voice was soft but worried, and the gentle concern twisted Clary’s stomach into knots. “Can we talk to you?”

Jem took Tessa’s hand and bit his lower lip softly. “Alec and Isabelle, too, if they wouldn’t mind. But just you three; no one else.”

Clary blinked in confusion but nodded, turning to the others. “Alec, Isabelle, would you come with us?”

As the Lightwood siblings moved forward, Jace took a step toward Clary, worry darkening his gold eyes. “Clary? What is it?”

Tessa laid the hand that wasn’t laced with Jem’s on Clary’s shoulder. Everything is fine, Jace. We’ll be right back.”

He nodded, though the concern didn’t leave his eyes. Alec and Isabelle walked up and Tessa and Jem turned, leading the three of them away from Simon, Magnus, and Jace, who were all looking extremely confused and concerned. When they were out of earshot, the warlock and the former Silent Brother turned to face the three young Shadowhunters.

“What is it?” Isabelle’s voice was anxious.

Tessa sighed and looked at Jem, having one of those silent, eye-to-eye conversations that adults have when deciding how to tell bad news to a younger person. The look did absolutely nothing to calm Clary’s jittering nerves.

“It’s about Jace.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for not updating. I was a bit preoccupied with reading Free! fanfictions instead of writing my own. Again, I AM SO SORRY. Anyway, I'll try to keep updating once a week, buuuuut that may or may not actually happen.
> 
> Diclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters!

Clary’s world froze around her. Jace? This couldn’t be a coincidence. Tessa couldn’t have something to say with that expression that was anything good. Clary wished that she had listened to her instincts when they screamed at her that there was something wrong.

Isabelle was the first to break the stunned silence, though her voice was shaking slightly and her face was pale. “What about Jace? Is he alright?”

Tessa offered a sad, grim look to the girl and Jem gave her the answer. “For the moment, he’s fine. In a few years, though… there’s no telling.”

“What do you mean?” Alec demanded, outing a hand to his chest where Clay knew his parabatai rune was.

Jem sighed, closing his eyes and bending his head down, his black hair obscuring his angular face. With a shock, Clary realized that there was a streak of silver in the midst of his hair that she had never noticed before.

_“Yin fen,”_ the words were almost a whisper, but the group could hear them perfectly.

Clary had no idea what _yin fen_ was, but Alec and Izzy obviously did, since their faces drained of what little color they still have. From that reaction, Clary could tell that it was bad.

“What’s _yin fen?_ ” she asked, feeling ridiculous, but no one said anything but Tessa.

“It’s a demon-produced drug. It’s very addictive, very powerful, and very dangerous. The more you take, the faster it drains away your life, but not taking it results in painful withdrawals and an even quicker death. When one is addicted to it, it slowly begins to turn their hair, eyes, and even skin silvery, and they start to smell like the drug—like burnt sugar.”

With that last sentence, everything clicked. Everything made sense, now. The way that Jace’s golden-ness seemed duller, the change in his scent she had noticed earlier. And with the realization came a sense of dread and horror that sent her heart and stomach to her feet.

“Jace… is addicted to _yin fen?_ ” saying the words aloud made it seem so much more real, so much more threatening.

Slowly, Jem nodded, then raised his gaze to lock with Clary’s. The dark irises were haunted and clouded, like he was remembering something he’d rather forget.

“Yes. I’m afraid so.”

Isabelle shook her head incredulously. “How is that possible? He hasn’t had a chance.”

Alec looked at his sister and took her hand, his eyes sad. “Izzy… remember when he disappeared for two days about a month ago?”

Isabelle’s eyes widened as she connected the pieces of the puzzle. “A demon caught him… and then…”

Jem nodded again. “That’s the most common way to get addicted,”

Something in his voice made Clary wonder if he had been addicted as well, before he became a Silent Brother. That would explain the silver streak in his hair.

“Is there any way to wean him off it or counteract it?” Clary hated how much her voice shook, hated the way Jem shook his head sadly.

“No. I’m sorry, but there is no way to avoid it. It’s too late.”

Clary fought back the tears that were burning the back of her eyes, and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Magnus behind her, his golden green cat eyes sad.

“ _Yin fen._ The last Shadowhunter to be addicted to it was in Victorian era London. I can vouch for the information given to you… there is no way to cure addiction.”

At this point, even Alec let a few tears slip down his face. Jace, who was so dear to all of them, was dying slowly, and he hadn’t said a word. He was trying to bear his pain alone, as usual, so he hadn’t even told Clary what had happened in those two days he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that two chapters in such close proximity can make up for my extended hiatus >.

A few hours later, Clary walked with Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus, and Jace back to the Institute. Tessa and Jem had left after making plans to catch Jace with the _yin fen_ and make sure he knew they knew. Of course, none of the others said a word to Simon or Jace, who were probably extremely confused, but none of them could bring themselves to act anything but happy for the remainder of the night. Clary hated how, as soon as she was beginning to think she and her friends would actually be _safe_ for a while, some new crisis flung itself in their faces.

They bid Simon goodbye as he stepped through the Portal and went back to Idris. Then, Alec and Magnus went back to their apartment and Izzy, Clary, and Jace went to their respective rooms in the Institute. While Jocelyn was on her honeymoon with Luke, she had begrudgingly let her stay with the other New York Shadowhunters.

As Clary shut the door of her temporary bedroom, she sighed heavily and moved over to the bed. She sat down and pulled her sketchbook from underneath her pillow. After Simon’s comment that she didn’t draw anything but runes anymore, she had made an effort to correct it. For some reason, even though she hadn’t practiced, she had gotten better with the details. Now, she could _almost_ draw Jace accurately, even though she still found his facial expressions more complicated and deep than she could correctly portray. She flipped through the sketchbook, looking for a blank page while going through all her past drawings. For her last birthday, Luke had gotten her a new set of colored pencils, so some of them were colored.

When she finally found a fresh page, she pulled out the colored pencils and a regular pencil, setting the graphite tip to the paper. She began to sketch aimlessly, spending several hours shading and coloring. When it was done, she blinked in surprise, having been not paying all that much attention to what she was actually drawing. On the page was an image of Jace, shaded in blacks and greys—with the exception of his eyes, one being flat gold and the other being flat silver—with a pair of wings that were stunning gold. Surrounding him, eating away at the edges of his wings and clothes, were bright silver flames.

She sighed and closed the sketchbook, hiding the image, and put it and the pencils away. She knew that she’d get very little sleep that night, due to the worry and fear for Jace gnawing at her heart and stomach, but she’d try, since they were going to trail Jace to find out where he bought his _yin fen_ the next morning. Jem had suspected that Jace would buy a new day’s supply of the drug each morning, to avoid the others finding out about his addiction through a stash of _yin fen_ left in his bedroom or bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jace set out again through the streets. It was raining now, the sky cold and steel grey, the exact opposite of what it had been yesterday. He was glad that the weather had waited until that day to get crappy so that he and his friends—who he pretty much considered family, after all they’d been through—had been able to enjoy the day before.

He hunched his shoulders against the wind that blew the rain at an angle to sting his face painfully. He pushed into the ifrit den, not bothering to look around to see if anyone was watching. The morning before he apparently hadn’t taken enough, and had curled up in pain the night before, sweating even though he was shivering. Withdrawals were _not_ fun. He had barely been able to stumble into the shop, and knew it would be a challenge to get back to the Institute without either waking anyone up or collapsing. Still, no one could know, no matter what.

He grabbed the packet and it took all his willpower not to rip it open and just pour it into his mouth. In the back of his mind where all the sarcasm lived, all he could think was _Oh, how the mighty fall._ Less than three months ago, he had been one of the strongest Shadowhunters alive, and now… now, he depended on a drug to survive.

He stumbled out into the cold and the wet of mundane New York, not paying any attention to the people he accidentally ran into. All he could think of was getting back to the Institute; getting more of the _yin fen_ in his system and stopping the pain that came with violent withdrawals. He clutched the packet—slightly warmer than he was again—to his chest, right over his heart. He didn’t know if he was trying to hide it or absorb it.

A few minutes later, he stumbled haphazardly into his room, leaving the door open. He was too overtaken by pure, undiluted _need:_ need for the drug, need for the pain to go away, need for the fire in his veins to melt back into blood. Need for his legs to be able to support his weight again, need for the cold sting of the _yin fen_ as it spread almost instantaneously through his body. Dimly, he was amazed by the irony. It was almost like he wanted—no, _needed_ —to die. But he didn’t. Not for a while yet, at least.

He rushed into the bathroom, again not bothering to close the door behind him, and grabbed the glass from under the counter, gripping it with half-numb fingers. He coughed violently and the white porcelain of the sink was suddenly stained with crimson red. Seeing the blood shook enough sense into him that he finally was able to clumsily dissolve the _yin fen_ into the tap water. He downed the glass in one quick shot, then bent over the sink, panting. He slowly calmed down as the drug rushed through his system, making the pain of the withdrawals dissipate.

When he finally looked up into the mirror, he was surprised to see how pale he was. He also looked thinner, his cheekbones standing out more and his cheeks more hollow. The silver tinge to his hair, skin, and eyes was more prominent now, too. He knew that his ‘condition’ wouldn’t go much longer without being noticed.

He washed the blood out of the sink, watching the pink water swirl down the drain for a moment before rinsing the glass out and stashing it back in the cupboard. After turning the tap off, he turned to the door that he had left open.

And froze.

Standing in the doorway was Clary, Alec, and Isabelle, all looking pale. He could tell that they had seen what had just happened. Behind them stood Tessa and Zachariah, who he still couldn’t manage to call ‘James,’ much less ‘Jem.’ To Jace, he was still a Silent Brother. Zachariah looked pale and couldn’t quite meet Jace’s eyes, while Tessa had an arm wrapped around him and her eyes were dark with pitying concern.

“Hi, guys. What’s wrong?” Jace tried for lightness, but his façade broke when Clary flung herself forward and buried her face in his chest, her small arms wrapping around his waist. He could feel her shaking with sobs, and guilt stabbed through his chest. He had meant to keep them from worrying, not make this happen.

He held Clary close, feeling her small frame tremble against his. Alec and Izzy were both standing still, looking frozen with horrified shock. Finally, Izzy broke the silence, with the words that Jace had never wanted to hear.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRYYYYYY! I meant to update but then I didn't and then my aunt visited and then spring break happened and I am SO SORRY!! I'm really, really bad at this updating regularly thing. You'll get a new chapter on Monday, I promise!!

Alec stood in the doorway, unable to move, or even speak. Everything made horrible sense now. The bursts of fear that weren’t his that would hit him in the morning. The burning that followed seconds after. The overwhelming sense of wrongness that got stronger the more time he spent around Jace. He felt responsible. If he had just _asked,_ if he had said _anything,_ maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe Jace wouldn’t have gotten addicted. Maybe everything would be okay.

He wished Magnus had come with them. He knew that the warlock would have the right words to make him understand that it _wasn’t_ his fault. It was amazing how fast he had become dependent on his boyfriend for just everyday happiness.

_No, not right now. You are_ not _going to be a mushy mess over your hot warlock boyfriend while Clary and Izzy are crying their eyes out and your_ parabatai _is addicted to a damned demonic poison._ He reprimanded himself sharply, snapping himself back to the present.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Izzy’s voice was soft and jagged, like shards of shattered glass as she broke the silence.

Jace froze, swallowing heavily. His eyes darted from Clary to Izzy to me, wide and afraid, like a cornered animal. He was pale, and his bones stood out sharply in his wrists and collar. IT scared me. He used to be so strong, so perfect, so untouchable, like a statue. Now… now he was just human. He usually acted like some kind of god, so it was terrifying to see him so fragile, so vulnerable, so scared. He hadn’t even acted like this when we went traipsing through the demon realms. The fact that there was anything that could bring him that low, tear him apart so thoroughly, drove ice into my soul.

Jace bowed his head, closing his eyes and sighing softly through his nose. He held Clary close, as if she was keeping him anchored to this world, this moment. “Because I didn’t want you to worry. I figured you’d freak out, so I didn’t say anything.”

At that, he finally found his voice. “You didn’t want us to _worry?_ You figured we’d _‘freak out?’_ Jace, we’re you’re _family._ Of course we’ll _worry._ Of course we’ll _freak out_ over something like this. You expect us to just stay _calm_ when we find out you’re addicted to a demonic poison?”

He winced internally at the sharp edge to his voice. He knew that yelling at him would do absolutely nothing. To Alec’s surprise, Jace just smiled ever so slightly and nodded. When he looked up and opened his eyes, he didn’t see anger or sadness or even regret. His _parabatai’s_ dull gold eyes were soft with gratefulness and happiness.

“You’re right. Thank you, Alec. Thank you all.”

Clary looked up at him, sniffling and glaring softly at Jace through her tears. “You idiot. What did you think we were going to do, hate you?”

He grinned ruefully, and Izzy snorted. “You really are an idiot, Jace. Like Alec said, we’re you’re family. We’ll be with you until the very end. We’re getting through this together, alright?”

The four Shadowhunters smiled at each other and silently agreed that nothing would come between them. They were so intent on the briefly peaceful atmosphere that they all missed the sad, apprehensive look passed between Tessa and Jem in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!! I know I said I'd update on Monday, but I got sidetracked. (Damn you, Tumblr!!) I hope Tuesday is alright! *Cowers behind computer* Please don't kill me for this chapter!

~Four Years Later~

Clary tried to hold back the tears as she sat on the roof of the Institute, next to an old vampire bike, and watched the sun rise. Four years. Four years ago, Jace had been healthy, one of the most promising Shadowhunters of his generation. Now… now, he was on his deathbed.   
That day was what the Silent Brothers—and Jem—had deemed to be his last.  
Clary heard soft footsteps behind her and turned around. Isabelle stood on the roof, her face unusually somber and her eyes red and puffy. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.  
“It’s time.

Clary hesitantly walked into his room, trying not to break down and start sobbing. Jace was laying on the bed, pale and thin. The drug had turned his gold to silver long ago. His eyes were the color of a silver dollar, his hair a shimmering ashy color. The bones in his cheeks, wrists, ankles, and joints—everywhere, really—stood out sharply, like his skin was simply stretched over his skeleton.  
She walked over and gently sat next to him, taking his hand. He smiled slightly up at her and squeezed her fingers lightly. There was fresh blood on the blankets, and she knew that he had probably coughed it up moments before she arrived. Jace had been trying to play his addiction off as less threatening than it was since the beginning, and he wasn’t giving that up, even as he was on death’s door.   
“Clary,” her name was soft as a breath on his lips, and her throat constricted as she forced out her response.  
“I’m here. I’m here, Jace.”  
He ran his thumb over her knuckles gently. “Don’t be sad. It’ll be better. You won’t have to see me like this anymore.”  
She shook her head, tears finally beginning to fall as they dripped from her cheeks to his. “But I won’t be able to see you at all.”  
He shook his head and gently reached up to trace the Morgenstern ring with his finger. Clary still wore it around her neck on that same silver chain as it had when he first gave it to her. “You still have this. I’ll always be with you.”  
He dropped his hand and smiled slightly, the expression making her tears fall faster. People began to shuffle into the room. Luke and Jocelyn, Jocelyn’s eyes dark and concerned as they rested on her daughter; Alec and Magnus, Alec’s hand so tightly clenched in his boyfriend’s that their knuckles were white as the warlock whispered comforting words to the Shadowhunter; Maryse and Robert, the latter having returned from Idris for the week to see Jace again; Izzy and Simon, as close together as they could be. All the faces were grave and still; their tears had been cried the night before.   
For the next hour, everyone told stories of Jace’s life, as per Shadowhunter custom. They told stories that were light, happy, even though they spoke through tears and choked throats. Clary sat by his bedside, their hands clasped, the entire time.   
When the words of the others finally died out, when the stories finally ran dry, Clary spoke. It was only a few words, whispered into Jace’s ear in his last moments, but they put a smile on his face as he breathed his last breath and went still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. Well, no. I regret that chapter. Still one more, though!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the only chapter I've posted on time since the first one. That's actually kind of sad. Oh, well. Here's the last chapter, guys! I know it's really short, but I didn't have much of an idea as to where I was going with it.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor am I responsible for any tears or broken hearts caused by this fic.

**~Five Years after That~**

 

Clary stood in front of the wall, staring at the name engraved on it. _Jonathan Lightwood._ His body had been burned, like all Shadowhunters, but they had given him a spot on the memorial outside the Silent City. She took a shaky breath and smiled down at the little girl clutching her hand. She looked so much like her father, with a gold halo of frizzy hair and tawny eyes. Clary lifted the little girl—named Amatis, after Luke’s sister—into her arms and pointed to the name.

“That’s your daddy, Amy,” the little girl’s face split into a grin and she reached her little hand out to touch the stone.

“Daddy gave you this, right?” Clary looks down at her other side, where Amatis’ twin brother, Sebastian, was playing with the Morgenstern ring on her left ring finger.

She nodded, smiling softly and gently ruffling his red hair. He, too, had Jace’s golden eyes. “Yeah,”

He lifted his arms and made a grabbing motion with his hands, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. “I wanna see, too,”

Despite the situation, she laughed slightly, lifting him up onto her other hip. He placed his hand over his sister’s, and the smile faded a bit. It hurt to know that he would never get to meet the beautiful Shadowhunters she and him had brought into the world, but she was glad she still had some living proof of him.

A few minutes later, she lead the twins away by the hands, turning to look back only once.


End file.
